The Flag will not Fall
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: America is under attack... some of the states are held capture... can Matthew and the rest of the states defeat their enemy before the flag falls for the last time? (Warning: shooting and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from reading the fanfic "The Flag still waves.." You guys should read it, its awesome! Anyway I don't' own the characters of AHP. Enjoy!

* * *

_"From what we were just inform. The First Lady is dead and The President is still in custody of…." _

_"All the ambassadors are dead…" _

_"Just you watch, you can see that the White House is now on fire…." _

_"Some of American planes have been shooting down into the sea…" _

_"Hawaii is now control by…" _

_"Some of Texas has been under siege by…" _

_"Delaware is under siege…" _

_"Vermont is now under control of… _

_"The United States of America is under attack…"_

"Akota…. How are they?" a young boy walks into a white room as the news on the TVs blares. His hair was ragged thin and as light as the color of sunflowers. His green eyes seem to dull as he stares at the one body in one of the beds in the room. The other was empty and covered in blood and ash. The floor seems to be painted crimson as he steps towards the girl standing by the edge of the beds. "Are they going to make it?"

"I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright, but you are one of the 13th. You should know the truth unlike the younger states." She wipes away something from her cheek that covered her hand in red. Her silver, short hair seems to stick on her sweaty neck as the edge of her hair seems to blacken from the ash from outside. Her violet eyes seem to dull with every moment she was in the room. Her scarf seems to flutter around her neck, trying to give her body warmth as she stares emotionlessly at the beds. "D.C did not make it…. He disappeared the moment the White House and all the moments were destroyed."

"What about the Bill of Rights? Or the….." AKota walks towards the TV.

"Mary stole them before the invaders could destroy them," Akota turns the TV off as she sighs softly without batting an eye at the boy. "Call all the remaining States together."

"We can't do it without Dad," the boy grabs on Akota's shirt as she moves to the phone. "You are just a smaller state that…."

"Are you disobeying an order, Lonney? Since right now, according to the laws of States, I am the oldest since 3 of the 13 are right now out of commission!" Akota push Lonney away from her. "I have been a nation before I was a State."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will start calling right away." Lonney bites his lower lip as he tries to keep from crying. He salutes Akota as he walks out of the room, leaving her to remove the blanket from the face of the person on the bed. Knowing she is trying her best to keep their family together.

"Don't worry, Alfred." Akota kisses his hot, sweaty forehead as she bandages him up again. "We, the 50 states, will defend our home from invaders just like you train us in all of the wars. After all, family takes care of each other. I just hope the 3 can hold off while we prepare to battle….."


	2. Chapter 2

~Couple months later~

"Good evening sir," a tall man nods at a short man with blonde hair with bushy eyebrows. His emerald eyes seem to glare at the man with impantice. "What can I get you before your meeting?"

"I would love for a cup of grey tea in 10 minutes, please." The man walks towards the door before turning around. "And love, please make sure you call me ."

The tall man brushes his brown bangs as he sticks his tongue out at the man when he leave. Looking to the mirror on his right, he closes his eyes as he changes form. Now standing in front of the mirror was the same man but different color hair. His short blonde hair with brunette roots shown in the light. His sharp green eyes sparkling as he smiles at his reflection. Pulling a phone out, he dial a number.

"Is he gone?" a voice on the other end hisses as he unlocks the door.

"Yes I gave myself ten minutes before England wants his tea," the man coughs up a little blood into his hand as he cover the noise. "Another riot."

"York...please make sure you come home in one peace," the voice whisper softly as he sigh. "I don't want to lose you like dad."

"Don't worry so much...got to go...wasting time," York hang up as he quietly walk down the hall into a room.

As he enter the room, York notices that someone had left a computer on. Laughing softly at this, he log on, and hack into the government system. He read some articles, but none were what he needed.

"WHat are you doing in here?," a small voice whisper against York's ear as he jump.

"Ghost!" York sceam softly. Looking at the person in front of him was somebody that look like his dad. "Wait...dad?"

"Dad? That's a new one," the man smile as he brought his polar bear closer to his chest. He looks at the computer and frowns. "Why would someone want to sneak into a secret building for information on America?"

"Wait...You're my dad's older brother!" York points at the man. "You're Matthew!"

"WHat are you talking about," the man frowns as he pulls out a phone. "Tell me the truth of who you are before I call secretive."

"Okay..Okay!" York puts his hands oh his hips. "I am York Appel Jones...I am Alfred's 11th child. I am the 6th oldest boy of the family of now..who knows."

Matthew puts down the phone before looking at York. He notice he had England's eyes, but his body and stance look a lot like Netherland. He could tell York had his other father's energy. Matthew pulls the boy into a hug before crying a little bit.

"Do you know how long it has been since anyone has said my brother's name?" Matthew wipes his tears away as Kumajirou sits at his feet.

"About 3 months I believe," York sighs as he turn back to the computer. "He disappeared out of his hospital bed right after almost all the nations declare America theirs for the taking. All the states are in confusion, and under attack."

"So who you believe has my brother?" Matthew looks over York's shoulder. "So why are you and the states still active with out him?"

York pause for a moment before pulling out his phone. Dialing a number super quick, he hand it to Matthew. Putting his ear as he listen to the dial tone, he could hear a faint click.

"Hello! Welcome to Rebel of Dorks, if you think you have the wrong number and part of the special police force...we did not steal that truck, or have happy grass...If you were just handed the phone by what you think is your nephew...you're screwed. Goodbye!" a voice creepy giggle as Matthew give York a weird look.

"Damn Socs! Get of the phone!" York yells as he continued working.

"Make me Yankee!" the voice yells back. Before the voice and York could argue more, another voice pops up.

"York..what's the 101?" a voice whispers cheerfully as Matthew put it on speaker.

"I been caught by Uncle Matt, Sunny ," York said without pausing in his work. "But I think he's on our side."

"Well, welcome aboard Unc! The more the merrier as pops always said," Matthew could tell the voice was a bit sad about talking about his brother. "Since you meet York...I bet he didn't explain why we states can function without a head as dad put."

"Nope, he didn't," Matthew watches as York flicks him and the phone off.

"He's flicking me off isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Totally normal for him," the voice sighs. "The reason why the states can function is..."

The call buzz out as alarms went off inside the building. Matthew looks at York as he curse under his breathe. Closing the phone, Matthew looks outside the room to the hallway as he watch ten giant guards chase a woman about 20 down the hall. She had long golden-yellow hair, but the thing that surprised him most was her eyes. They were a sky-blue mix with a little green that had tears streaking down her cheeks. She fall when a guard shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She fell a couple feet from where he and York were. Turning around to hide his face, he notice York had change back

"If you were wondering...this is not my true form," York brushes his brown hair out of his face as his blue eyes as he glare at the guards walking by.

"Did you know that girl?" Matthew looks into York's eyes as he nods.

"Yes," York frowns. "That was Maryland, or Ginny as she likes to be call. I didn't know they got her too. I bet they think she is just some kid from around her. I hope they are treating her well. If not TIm's going to be piss."

"Does any other nation know about you states?" Matthew watch as York walks into the kitchen, and comes back with a cup of tea.

"No, if they did know, wouldn't you have found out earlier before America disappear," York hiss as he enter the room where England was in.

"I believe my brother was hiding you from us to make sure you guys never get hurt," Matthew whispers as he knocks at the door.

"Come in."

Matthew enter to see Arthur sitting at Alfred's desk, and working on some paperwork. He look tired as he look up at Matthew.

"What can do for you, Canada?" Arthur puts the paper he was working on to the side.

Matthew was a bit shock that Arthur, aka England, didn't mistake him for his younger twin for once. Setting down his suitcase, Matthew clear his throat before speaking.

"Do you know where my brother is at?" Matthew frown as the expression on Arthur's face change quickly to anger to sadness.

"Matthew, Matthew." Arthur stood up and walk towards Matthew. Matthew notice Arthur has gain some height. "Isn't your life easier now that the bloody wanker is out of the picture?"

Matthew gasp as he realize Arthur was one of the countries that wanted Alfred out of the picture. Closing his mouth as Arthur walk over to phone.

"Yes ?" A voice answer after the beep.

"Bring in the girl."

There was a pause before the voice answer. "You sure you want him to see her?"

"Yes."

There was a click and the door to the room was open to show York dragging Ginny in by a leash. York had no expressions as he push Ginny to the floor. Arthur walk over smooth as he pull on her hair to show him her black eye and split lip.

"Do you know who this is?" Arthur look at Matthew.

"No." Matthew flinch as he lied.

"Can you believe that bloody idiot brother of yours has been hiding 49 people like her," Arthur smirks as Ginny whine as he slap her. "If we control them, we fully destroy America once for all."

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to update this. I lost the file...so i hade to restart the story be heart. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: Shooting of people...and use of dark magic *wiggles fingers* Enjoy..._**

* * *

"Ma'am, we have him in sight," the girl flinch as the voice booms out the speaker. She ties her silver hair in a bun. Her violet eyes stare right back to the tall, dull building. She felt so empty since Alfred disappear. She has been trying to get Ginny out of England's hands, but it hasn't been working. Every single one of her plans has fail, it was making her depressed. To her, it seems like the Cold War again, but the strikes have gone up. Instead of only one opponent it was the whole world against her and her family.

"Copy that Phoenix." She picks up her sniper as she aims. Looking through her scope, she could count four people instead of three as they hope for. "Phoenix...we might have a problem."

"Roger North...what is the problem?"

"There are four people in there." She study the extra person to notice whom it was. "Was York supposed to be there?"

"Copy...wait for confirmation."

"Copy that." She curses as she watches York and England argue a bit before it look like England give an order that made him pale. She watches as York pulls out a pistol and aims it at Ginny's head. His hands were shaking so much he couldn't aim. Grabbing the pistol, England pushes York out of the way. He aims and pulls the trigger. Ginny falls face forward on to the floor as York runs to gather Ginny in his arms. He held her to his chest as he yells at England. North watches as York's magic fades to show his true form. He curse at England raises the gun again. He freeze for a moment before England pulls the trigger as he fell. North covers her mouth as she whimpers from what she just saw. She pulls her walkie talkie as she pushes down the call button. "Phoenix...phoenix...Yankie and Land has fallen...repeat...Yankie and Land has fallen."

There was only quiet before static take over. "Copy that North...pull out."

"Can't do." North goes back to aiming.

"That is an order, captain."

"I'm sorry. Tell Oliver he's in charge for now and what is happening...wait. What is going on?"

"Akota get out of..." North flinches as the connection end.

"Sorry...it's for the best," Akota watches as England bends over the bodies of her siblings. He touches their head as he mutters some word. She gasp as she notice his shadow grew bigger and surrounds them. She watches as their bodies moves slowly into a sitting position. She would tell that York and Ginny were no longer in control of their bodies. They salute England as they stare with their black eyes full of empty. England turns to Canada and holds out his hand, but Canada backs away scary as he shakes his head no. That most piss England off, because he points at Canada. York and Ginny walks over to him, as he cowers near the glass window. "Damn...think Akota...think!"

She smacks herself in the head as she grabs her sniper, aiming at the glass window behind Canada as she shoots. Watching as Canada falls, she jumps off the building. I hope we survive this!

~Few minutes earlier in England's office~

Matthew watches as Arthur, or should he be call England now that he is against the states and him. Sighing softly as York just stands there looking at England. Biting his lip to keep from surfing with him to say what he was doing wrong.

"Anything else Mr. Kirkland?" York stares at the floor as Ginny looks at him gloomy as a drop of blood rolls down her chin.

"Yes...I believe your loyalty is questionable." England smirk as he grabs Ginny by the hair. Matthew flinches as Ginny coughs up blood. "If you can prove to me you're loyal to the United Kingdom of British and Northern Ireland..."

"I been with this building for many years now! I was here when the UK took over part of the US!" York points to Ginny. "Killing her will do nothing for me!"

"Than prove it!" England slams his fist into the wooden desk as he throws Ginny onto the floor. "Shoot her with the pistol that your late father gave to you to defend the US."

York flinches at the mention of his dad as he shrugs to pull out his pistol from his pocket. Matthew watches as emotion pass by his face as York aims.

England laughs as he watch the man shiver with fright as he aims. He covers his face with his hands he chuckles. "It's funny how that pistol was supposed to defend the United States, but you are using it to kill one of the states."

York looks at Ginny and frowns. She smiles at him as she holds her hands against her heart. She turns around, so he didn't see her mumbles as he starts to cry, which made Matthew cry a little before England hiss.

"Out of the way, boy!" England push York out of the way as he grabs the pistol aims quickly and pulls the trigger. Matthew watches as Ginny falls forward as York screams her name. Matthew gasp as Yorks starts yelling at England in French. He glares at him as his magic weakens to show them his true form. His green eyes were full with hatred as England laughs.

"Should have know that you were one also," England raises the pistol again before smiling. "Enjoy the darkness!"

York brings Ginny closer to him as he closes his eyes as he heard the click of the gun. He falls over Ginny as warmth left his body. England laughs softly as he bends down near them. Matthew watches as England's shadow seems to grow bigger as he emblems some words. The air seems to have get ten chiller as he watches the bodies begin to move. They sat up and stood in front of England as he looks them over. Matthew could see that their eyes were dull and black. It was like there was no life in their eyes.

"I control them now, but soon all of America will be mine." England laughs as he looks at Matthew. Holding at his hand to him. "Would you join us?"

"No...No!" Matthew shakes his head as he backs away.

"Then join your brother in darkness!" England hiss as he points at Matthew."Get him."

Matthew cower as York and Ginny walk towards him as he back into the glass window. He know he couldn't defeat both, so he was about to give off when glass shatter around him as he felt nothing behind him. He closes his eyes as he falls slowly, but then he heard a shout. Look forward he notice a girl falling beside him. She smirks as she grabs him. Quickly tying him around her as she pulls out a gun aiming it at the building next to them. She shoots as a hook comes out and onto a ledge. She swing them into more glass as they land inside.

"That was fun! Want to go again?" The girl loosen her bun as her silver hair falls down her back. "You okay there?"

"Who...who are you?" Matthew stares at her as she smirks.

"Nice to meet you uncle...I'm Akota William-Jones."

"William-Jones?" Matthew wipes the blood from his cuts from landing in glass from his face. He winced as they close up quickly and push the glass pieces out of his skin.

"Alfred let us states chose our last name from our founders." Akota leans back as she pulls some glass out of her leg. They close up slowly, and she grins with sadness. Grabbing something out of her pocket, tosses it to Matthew. It was a cell. "Mine were French, German-Russian, Norwegian, and some odd ones, so yeah. I choose your last name since dad like you. Well, most of my plans failed, but at least I rescue one person. Press one and say hey for me."


End file.
